The Birth of a Memory
by Athexreh
Summary: The rules have been written, and the past undone. What then is left to do but curl up and die? Can the wheels of fate be turned?
1. Chapter 1

A strange story this is. Be warned. I own nothing but the plot!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roxas was on edge. Strike that- the entire Organization was on edge. There were unseen forces in the air, which was thick with tension. The Heartless swarmed more easily now, their yellow eyes peered out of the shadows with a new boldness. The seemingly pointless missions to try to eradicate them had long ago been proven a waste of time. It was not uncommon for the Dusks to break out into bands and engage their dark cousins. The constant fighting against the parasites had left its toll on them all.

He rubbed his blue eyes tiredly, his temples throbbing slightly.

What he really needed was to sleep, but instead he was now acting as the messenger to the Organization. Why they didn't buy phones was an unknown mystery. He sighed wondering where the hell he was supposed to find Xigbar this late in the night. He cursed Xemnas and his adoration for missions at unfathomable hours of the day- night. He lost track.

Where to start looking. He paused to gather his bearings. Without a doubt he was lost. Admitting defeat, he decided to head back to his room and wish Xemnas good luck on whatever he wanted to see Xigbar about. He was going to bed.

( \ /)

(=^.^=)

(")_(")

The Cloaked Schemer was irritated. So far his research had come to naught. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, exasperated.

He set the useless book on a table, summoning another, though he knew it would be in vain.

There had to be something he was missing, a puzzle piece he had overlooked or shoved into a dark corner in the back of his mind to be forgotten. Some trivial detail that now was the cornerstone to this mystery.

He wanted to know what was going on. Their world was changing, becoming more hostile; the darkness they commanded was a stranger. It was tainted by some unknown force.

He hated being in the dark. Hated having no answer when the Superior asked him what was going on.

Hated not having the answers.

For the first time, his precious books had failed him. And he couldn't stand it.

He frowned at the intrusion to his sanctuary.

"Two," he cursed at the exhaustion in his voice, "what are you doing here?"

The Freeshooter stepped from behind a bookshelf grinning, "Am I not-?"

"Not while I'm busy," trying to loose himself deeper in the library, he walked past where Xigbar now casually leaned against the shelf. He almost wished the books wouldn't be able to hold up the other's weight and send him and his cocky grin both to the floor. Nope. No such luck.

When still the Freeshooter did not leave (he was now sitting comfortably in a chair flipping absentmindedly through the pages of the book Zexion has just discarded), Zexion admitted defeat.

"Why did you decide to grace me with your presence, Two?" he said bluntly.

Without looking up from the book, Xigbar sighed dramatically, "No, no. You're obviously too busy to hear what I've got to say." He stood and dropped a manila folder onto the table before teleporting out of the library.

He stood in shock for a second then opened the folder hesitantly, unsure of what to expect.

Bold black letters glared up at him, spelling out the mission. But Zexion no longer saw the words. Darkness clouded his vision, his head was spinning. What the hell was Xemnas thinking!


	2. Chapter 2

I have no idea where this came from… you'll see what I mean…

(0")±

( ){

Furious, Zexion stalked the hallways, searching for the Superior, a task easier said than done. The others were of no help, most of which having gone to sleep hours ago. The 'night shift' was, of course, nowhere to be found.

He opened the manila folder again, as though to reassure himself the words had not changed. Midgar glared up at him in innocent black letters. The innocent word did not hold the true terror of the place, could not convey the years of torture under its belt. The thin sprawling letters did not capture the true nature of Midgar; did not capture the shudder that ran down the Schemer's back.

The scent of cool, clear air shook him out of his thoughts. Somehow he had wandered outside. Rain drizzled, a thin haze of mist that cooled the air. Not that he could spare a thought for the first natural rain of the year. Right now it was just another thing to add to his list of annoying things. Above bad grammar, but below Axel's 'random' explosions. Like the time he blew up the stove… He shook his head. There was no time to dilly-dally.

He stumbled upon Saix, who seemed completely at ease with the rain.

"Seven, have you seen the Superior?"

The Luna Diviner turned to him slowly, an odd look on his face. "Did you know the stars are shifting?"

"Of course they are, but-"

"The balance of power waxes and wanes as the rising moon."

"Why I try to have an intelligent conversation with you when the moon is up, I'll never know," he muttered to himself leaving the Diviner to his own business.

If Saix was here, Xemnas couldn't be too far away.

As if to prove him right, yet again, he found Xemnas staring up into the sky.

"What are you playing at?" he hissed, catching the other by surprise.

Turning slowly, almost guiltily, Xemnas said nothing.

He waved the manila folder, saying, "Why would you condemn anyone to that fate? This mission is utterly preposterous and must be called off immediately!"

"That is not possible, Six," he said slowly, as if treading on thin glass.

"And pray tell why not?" he growled, struggling to keep his temper under check.

"We lost contact with Eight and Nine."

Stunned silence rang in the stillness, one man watching the other's reaction to this statement.

Zexion was no longer aware where he was. In his mind he was still locked inside of Shinra, his body in agony from whatever experimentations they had decided to test.

He shuddered, dragging himself back to the present with an effort, all his anger suddenly gone.

Seeing the sudden dullness in his companion's eyes, Xemnas sighed. "This is why we must go after them. I'll admit it was a mistake to send two neophytes there, but at least I'm trying to fix it."

Zexion shook his head sadly, "We have to assume the worst. It is the nature of that world. Were this any other mission—wait. Why did you send them into Midgar in the first place?"

Xemnas smirked, a look that clearly said 'I know something you don't, but I'm not telling'.

"We're not school children, Sir."

"Of course not. And as such I can say with confidence that is on a need to know basis."

Sighing Zexion stared up into the night sky, searching the dark clouds for any hint of the stars hidden behind them.

The sky was bleak.

_Just like our futures, _he thought bleakly, _the world is already mourning our loss._

(\ /)

(=^.^=)

(")_(")

The plot bunny made me do it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Please excuse the time jump, but what comes between these two chapters can be found in 'A Bird in the Hand'. For the sake of the plot, we must continue.

Demyx had never been so happy to see Xigbar in his life before. Actually he had never been so happy to be out of a broom closet before in his life. Which was why he was now clinging to the Freeshooter's arm like there would be no tomorrow. Sputtering nonsense about giant chickens, the Nocturne had conveniently forgotten about Axel, which made no difference, as Zexion was tending to him.

The Schemer was having a hard time trying not to laugh; it wouldn't do good for his nonchalant image, but the sight before him was too preposterous to keep a straight face. Axel was currently sitting in the middle of a broom closet, drawing pictures on the floor with ashes. Did he mention they were in an old abandoned building with a dead chocobo halfway through the door?

'Time to come out of the closet, Axel,' he thought chuckling darkly.

His humor was the only thing that kept him from opening a portal then and there and hightailing it back home. In Midgar, one could laugh, cry, be sick, or loose one's mind. Having done the latter, he figured he could laugh and let Demyx loose his lunch. Which he did. All over Xigbar's shoes.

"Dude, you have got to be kidding me," Xigbar groaned, staring at his soiled shoes.

"Sorry," Demyx moaned, retching again.

He sighed, "Looks like it's time to get you little dudes home."

Zexion nodded, stood up and waved his hands in front of the pyro's face. Axel looked up excitedly, completely obliviously that he was not, in fact, a six year old.

"Are we going somewhere," he asked excitedly.

"Yes, Axel; we're going home. You can play hide-and-seek in Four's lab," Zexion whispered as he hoisted the pyromaniac to his feet.

"Ok!" Axel yelled skipping happily through the portal.

Then things started to go wrong.

The portal sputtered and died and Zexion paled.

"Time to move," he said listening for the sound he dreaded to hear.

And distantly, the sound of yelling and running confirmed his fears.

The three of them were able to escape the building before Soldiers stormed the building, not that the others would know how close their escape had been.

They went into a pub and sat in the corner- there they could keep an eye on the people in the building and the activity on the road.

"The hell was that about?" Xigbar hissed.

"We can't be using magic here," Zexion whispered, "I'd almost forgotten how it's regulated in the city limits. Now they're onto us and they'll be on us much faster next time."

"What do we do now?" Demyx asked a slight whine in his voice.

"We have to get out of the city limits, hopefully we can finish your mission as well, but our escape is vital."

"But Zex, we were here to find another Nobody-"

"If we don't get out of this world, we won't survive; the Nobody will have to take care of itself."

There was a constant stream of people in and out and no one gave them a second look. Except for the person who slid in the seat beside them, that is.

She glared at them all then eyed Zexion.

"I'm Yuffie," she said, shoving her hand in their faces.

"Do we know you?" Xigbar said not taking the offered hand.

"Nope," she said happily, "but a friend said he knew you once."

Zexion paused, "What friend?"

"Follow me," she said grinning widely.

"And we should trust you, why?" Demyx asked.

"Hmmm… Do you really have a choice? If my friend is right, then you won't want me to alert Soldier, will you?"

The Nobodies looked at each other, "Fine." Zexion said at long last.

"Perfect!" Yuffie yelled.

"What do you think's going on," Demyx whispered as they followed the girl.

"Hopefully something that won't get us killed," Zexion whispered back.

"That depends on your next action," a new voice called out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Me: Well now we're going into the realms of the unknown. Even I don't know what happens next.

Seth: Liar! You wrote the thing, didn't you?

Me: Oh how wonderful to be young and stupid.


End file.
